


Kate Winslet's Rack

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, therefore he gets to call the shots. Titanic was the absolute first punishment that came to mind. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Winslet's Rack

The Winchester brothers were curled up on the couch, it was May the 2nd, Sam’s birthday. So he decided to abuse that fact…  
“NO”.  
“Yes.”  
“No, Sam!”  
“It’s my birthday Dean!” Sam insisted, shutting up Dean’s protests. He shoved his big brother down onto the couch, before settling down next to him, pulling the blanket over their laps. Dean let out one last whimper as the huge boat filled the tv screen. “Titanic was called the ship of dreams” Sam grinned, feeling like such a dick. But he knew Dean would love it. The bowl of popcorn on the coffee table was eventually moved to their laps, being slowly worn down. “Dude, are they seriously panting that hard? Sex can’t have been that intense…” announced Dean, watching the couple on the screen stare at each other dramatically, panting like they’d just lifted the car, not had sex in it. “Shut up, Dean! It’s sweet” Sam mumbled, unable to take his eyes off them. The oldest Winchester shuffled on the couch, “you like that sort of… Romance stuff?” he asked. Sam smiled, amused. “Yeah. I do” he admitted. A long moment of silence occurred, before Sam found himself suddenly laid out flat on his back, Dean onto of him. “I can be, like, romantic and stuff” Dean said, sounding self conscious. It was fucking adorable. “Yeah? What would you do, huh?” Sam inquired. Dean looked around lamely for a moment, before suggesting “I would cook”. “I would… Buy you flowers, chocolates, take you out to dinner? Except, other stuff because now those aren’t a surprise anymore…” he finished awkwardly. So naturally, when Sam cracked up, Dean didn’t appreciate it very much. He wriggled around above him, looking incredibly vulnerable. “Babe. That would be nice, sure. But you’re all I need” he assured, placing a kiss to those perfect pink lips. Really, they were his lips. His Dean. Dean smiled into the kiss. “Mine” he murmured, while thinking of more romantic things to surprise him with.


End file.
